I Do
by www.Wrathchan.com
Summary: The title pretty much says it...if not, READ TO FIND OUT! And once you do REVIEW! BWAHAHAHAHA!


I Do...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cheering. Laughing. A parade, really. Roy Mustang had just became the fhurer. "What do you plan to do now, Sir?" Jean Havoc asked, smiling. "I plan to sign some papers, and make a phone call." Replied the new fhurer. Havoc smiled. It was time...

Fhurer Roy Mustang.

Fhurer Roy Mustang.

Fhurer Roy Mustang.

Line after line of signing Fhurer Roy Mustang. It made Roy smirk. _Finally...now I can see my dear Elizabeth Hawkeye walk around military grounds in a miniskirt...sweet._ He thought to himself. "Bweheheh..." Roy snickered. Jean walked into his office, and leaned over his shoulder. "Which papers?" he asked. Roy shot his hand up "Shhh!" he said. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to order number...uh..427. Yes. Oh, sure. Wednesday? Great!" he hung up, and smiled widely. "Sir?" Havoc asked. "BWAHHAAHAHHA!" Roy laughed. Havoc grinned.

Then, Roy took out another stack of papers much to Havoc's surprise. "The other papers?" he asked. Roy nodded, and started signing. Jean leaned over his shoulder again. He sighed. "Hughes would be proud." he said. Roy smiled.

Wednesday...

Roy ripped the box open. There they were. "Thank you god!" said Mustang. "Sir...I know you want Hawkeye to wear one, but if you make EVERY woman in the military wear one, then that means the lunch lady, and our new librarian." said Havoc. Mustang's eyes grew small. The librarian was an old woman, and the lunch lady was the size of a boulder. As luck would have it, the lunch lady had brown hair, the librarian had grey hair, and Roy had another plan up his sleeve. "Uhh...fine, then the new rule is, 'All _blonde_ women in the military must wear tiny miniskirts'. How's that?"

Jean sighed. "Whatever, and finish your paperwork."

"Who are you, Hawkeye?"

"Heheheh..."

Thursday...

Hawkeye was on her way to her new office for her first day as Major General (I think...BAH-HUM-BUG!). She stopped to get some tea, only to find a sign posted on the wall. 

_ ATTENTION ALL MILITARY PERSONNEL. AS OF TOMORROW, ALL BLONDE WOMEN IN THE MILITARY MUST WEAR TINY MINISKIRTS. I SHALL MAKE THE ANNOUNCMENT TODAY DURING LUNCH. _

_With love,_

_Fhurer Roy Mustang._

Hawkeye clenched her fists. "Grrrr..." she growled. Just then, Maria Ross walked by. "What's wrong, Riza?" she asked. Riza turned to face her, eye twitching, teeth clenched. "Lucky you...you're not blonde." Hawkeye slipped through her teeth.

Maria was confused. She looked at the sign. "Sucks for you, huh?"

Hawkeye was still twitching. She stormed off to Roy's office, and burst through the doors. "MUSTANG!" she screamed. "What is the meaning of this?" she threw the sign at his face. He took it off and read it, smirk on his face. "I told you, Hawkeye, I would make all women in the military wear miniskirts one day."

"YEAH! BUT NOT ALL BLONDE WOMEN!" she shouted. "I'M THE ONLY BLONDE!"

Roy just laughed. "Oh, really? I forgot about that."

Riza just glared at him. "Damn you...sir." she spat, sitting down at her desk.

That day at lunch, the announcment was made, and all the men cheered. Riza's eyes darkened. "Damn him..." she repeated. At the end of the announcment, Mustang added something. "And, Hawkeye, please report to my office ASAP!" Everyone stared at Riza. She just sighed, and walked to his office. "Sir?" she asked, peering through the door. "Come in, I have something to tell you." Riza stepped in, and shut the door behind her. Roy handed her a stack of papers. "What's this?" she asked. "Just read it." Mustang insisted. Hawkeye read.

She flipped a page. And another. Pages kept flipping. "Your point, sir?" she asked putting the paper back down at his desk. "Here's my point." he said, holding up a miniskirt. WHACK! "Rrrrr..."

"Please, Hawkeye, understand...you'll see..." He said. Hawkeye looked at it. "So?"

Mustang smiled. "Go change..." he said. "That's an order."

Riza sighed. "Damn..." she said, as she headed to the bathroom to change. She came out, and went back into Mustang's office. "You still haven't proved your point, sir..." she said. "Oh, I'm getting there. Look, Hawkeye. I put all your badges and metals in your pocket, so you can put them on later." Hawkeye put her hand in the pocket. She pulled out a few metals, a badge here and there. She gasped when she felt something that didn't feel like a badge. It felt like...

She pulled it out... "A...ring, sir?"

Roy got on one knee (wow, cheesy). "Major General Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye? Will you marry me?"

Hawkeye looked stunned. "But, sir what about--"

"Did you really take the time to look through those papers?" He said, showing her his signature. A smile appeared on Hawkeye's face. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes...sir. I do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I just had to, okay? It took a while to think of how it was all gonna go together, and I was just making it up as I went, so sorry if it's badly written or if it has no point. R&R No flames!

Roy: Aw, poo!

Me: Well, only from Roy! huggle


End file.
